


Secret Slumber Party

by CeruleanTactician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Dialogue Heavy, Flirting, Gen, Gossip, Happy 4/13! (Homestuck), Humanstuck, Multi, Nail Polish, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash, Prom, Sleepovers, Swearing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi hosts a fun slumber party in which she, Karkat, Kanaya and Nepeta paint their nails. A variety of things are discussed, including prom. Aradia, Feferi and Sollux also make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/13, everyone. It's been a wild ride.

“Why do you even have all of this crap? You’re blind- you can’t actually tell the difference between any of the colors or anything.” Karkat muttered to Terezi as he applied another layer of bright red to his fingernails. He gestured to the dozens of bottles of nail polish that Kanaya had arranged in rainbow order between them.

“They smell different.” Terezi answered neutrally, snatching a cerulean to coat on the next toenail- or, more accurately the entire toe.

“No they don’t. Do you sniff them or something- Terezi! This has chemicals and who the fuck knows what else in it!” Exasperation, annoyance, and maybe the tiniest hint of worry filled his words.

“Indoor voice, Karkat. Some of us are trying to concentrate.” Kanaya bit her lip in concentration as she painted the small, intricate designs on her nails. They were tiny rainbows, probably for gay pride, Nepeta thought. She remembered when Kanaya and Rose had came out to the group, back in middle school. Vriska had just laughed and said that everyone in their group was gay, or bi. Which was pretty true, if Nepeta started thought about it.

“I don’t sniff them on purpose, all of the colors just have a distinct scent.” Terezi smiled.

“Whatever, as long as this stuff all comes off. I don’t know why Sollux got to get out of this to go make out with his girlfriends in the closet-”

“That is a scandalous accusation! Are you possibly suggesting that my humble slumber party has become a haven for teen impropriety?” Terezi fake gasped, and turned her head around, as if she was checking to see if anyone was listening in.

“It’s a little pawvious- obvious. That they’re all so cute together.” said Nepeta, smiling. Romantic gossip was her forte.

“Well, yeah. And of course Sollux couldn’t have just one girlfriend because of his creepy duality thing that stopped being funny or cool or whatever in sixth grade when we all agreed that we didn’t all need weird quirks to make ourselves interesting-” Karkat paused to breathe.

“You’re yelling again, Karkat. Wasn’t that your quirk you need to be interesting back in sixth grade?” said Kanaya smoothly.

“Are you afraid that they’ll be no one left for you? Because I think that you aren’t interested in the affections of either Aradia or Feferi. I know who you really want, and I know that she wants you back. And she’s in this very room!” Terezi raised her voice dramatically.

Nepeta’s eyes widened. Kanaya rolled hers.

“Fuck off, Terezi.” Karkat’s face turned red. “What about you anyways?”

“You think it’s me? Well, Karkat-”

“No, you- you know what I mean. I know you like someone too.” Karkat had finished painting his first hand. Satisfied, he moved on to the next one.

“Turning it around on me, are you? Well, I must confess- I do have some romantic irons in the fire.” Terezi smirked.

Kanaya sighed audibly. Karkat groaned. Nepeta leaned in, interested.

“Oh god- you even fucking sound like her! Could you make it even more obvious?”

“Again with the slanderous accusations, Karkat! You accuse me of attempting to seduce my partner in justice Vriska Serket?”

“God, why do you have to make everything into a weird fake crime?” said Karkat. “You’re just so fucking annoying-”

“Hey! Let’s talk about prom!” Nepeta interrupted loudly. “Kanaya who are you taking?”

“Oh. Rose and I, of course. She’s let me make her a new dress for it, too. She doesn’t like it when I get involved with too many project, but I found the some beautiful black fabric that would look lovely on her.” Kanaya’s voice had a sentimental tone to it, loving and sweet. “We’ve been dating for years now. Who else would I go with?”

“I dunno,” said Nepeta. “I didn’t know if Rose would be into that sort of thing. Prom things.”

“...why?”

“.Because Rose is an emo.” explained Karkat.

“Ha! That’s rich coming from you, Vantas.” Terezi laughed. “Talk to me again about who’s the emo when you find a color sweater besides grey or the occasional off black. You smell like black licorice all the time.”

“...you can’t smell colors, Terezi, for the last fucking time.” said Karkat.

“So prom!” said Nepeta again. “Karkat, who’re you taking?”

“I’m probably not going.” he said after some hesitation.

“Oh? Really?” said Nepeta, interested. “Well, Equius and I have agreed to go with each other as friends if neither of us can get dates. Um- Terezi, what about you.”

“My dear Nepeta, I have irons-” replied Terezi before being cut off.

“Irons in the fire, we know!” said a very exasperated Karkat. 

“Well. I’m looking forward to prom either way.” said Nepeta. And she really was. Not only was it a night to spend with her friends, and maybe a date if she played her cards right, but she also got to observe ships sailing all around her. It truly was going to be a wonderful night, she thought. Afterwards, everyone got back into the rhythm of painting, and the conversation lapsed into a mostly comfortable silence until Nepeta sighed.

“I just wish Equius could’ve come.” said Nepeta.

“He probably would’ve just broken all of the polish bottles.” giggled Terezi.

“Hey!” Nepeta said defensively. “Just ‘cause he’s strong doesn’t mean he’s just some jock. He just has trouble controlling- just don’t talk about him like that!”

“Yeah. Don’t talk about him like that.” growled Karkat.

“Jesus, it’s just a joke.” said Terezi.

“Nepeta.” said Kanaya.

“Kan-nyan- er, Kanaya?” replied Nepeta.

“After your base coat dries, I could paint some designs on your nails. I’m done with mine.” said Kanaya.

“Yeah- that would be nice. Your nails are so pretty. Um, thank you.” Nepeta brightened up considerably, smiling. Kanaya smiled back.

“Ladies.” said a voice with a considerable lisp. “Sorry if you missed me.”

“Sollux. You’re back from- changing into your pajamas, was it?- just in time for a coat.” Terezi grinned, grabbing the nearest bottle and shaking it in his direction. Feferi and Aradia followed Sollux, arms around each other, laughing together about something.

“Actually, Terezi, we were planning on braiding hair. Not-” Feferi coughed, probably because of the nail polish fumes wafting around Terezi’s basement. “-doing our nails.”

“I suppose that’s slumber party-y enough. Exception granted, but just this once.” said Terezi, straightening up in an official looking manner. 

Aradia grabbed a lock of Sollux’s hair mischievously. 

“I think we can make this work, Fef.” she said.

“I concur.” giggled Feferi, pulling out some small hair ties. Sollux hid his smile.

“That’s it- Terezi, give me the nail polish remover, I’m going to sleep.”

“Alright, apple toes.” Terezi handed him the bottle.

“Okay, seriously, how do you know I paint them red?” asked Karkat

“Because they smell delicious.” replied Terezi

“Oh my god- that’s it. Why are you so freakish? You can’t actually tell the difference between nail polish colors because of how they smell! It’s like fucking skittles! Big fucking mystery legitimately fucking revealed- all of that crap actually taste the same! And stop sniffing my toes!” Karkat slammed down the nail polish with a dramatic flourish. Sollux whistled. Terezi paused before responding.

“Skittles don’t taste the same either.”

Kanaya sighed again.

“That’s fucking ridiculous. The colors don’t affect taste! At! All! Oh my god-”


End file.
